I'm Not Human
by transformersgirl4538
Summary: Katie Roy is just an average 11-year-old. She goes to middle school, does homework, play video games, and so on. But that changes when she meets the new kid, Cody Smith. But there's something about him that seems off. For one thing, he lives behind her and is in most of her classes. But there is something else...
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

OK! My name is transformersgirl4538 and this is my second story. I'm starting Chapter 1 now, with the prologue in it. Be prepared for this to be long!

_Prologue_

Some 11-year-old girls want to play with Barbie dolls. Some want to mess with their hair. Others want to dream about marrying the cutest boy in bands. But I'm not like them. My name is Katie Roy, and I don't really care about that stuff. I don't like Barbie dolls, I don't really care what I look like, and I want to marry my school/neighborhood crush, not a teenage+ boy. What I like is Transformers, pokemon, Minecraft, and Monster High. I'm SERIOUSLY obsessed with Transformers, but I don't mind. I have Transformers, pokemon, Minecraft, and Monster High items, and I don't know a single person out of all of the 500+ kids at my middle school who are like me. I like being special. But this is my story on how something that is fantasy can just be true.

_Chapter 1_

I walked down one of my middle school's sixth grade hallways. Today was Friday, and I was deep in thought about what I would do this weekend after 6th hour was over. I didn't realize that some fighting was going on until I saw it. A trio of girls were bullying a boy. Wait, _bullying_ a boy? Bullying isn't allowed at Ferman Middle School (FMS), for if it happened we would get detention. I also knew that I didn't see those four kids before, for I saw pretty much every single sixth grader. Maybe they were new? What looked like the leader of the trio was a big girl with brown eyes that looked almost red. Her straight black hair with some silver highlights here and there was kept back. A second girl was really skinny. She had a dangerous look in her eyes and a smirk on her face. Black hair was pulled back with some red streaks. The last girl was silent. She wore glasses that looked like sunglasses, but you could barely see the actual eyes, and black hair with some purple. I realized all three girls had straight, black hair and the oh-so-close-to-red eye color. I couldn't see the boy's face though. _That's really strange._ I thought. _Are they triplets or something?_ As I got closer, I heard the lead girl say "Hey punk! Stay away from us or you're gonna get it." From previous experience with bullies, I knew I had to step in now. "Hey you three!" I said loudly. All four kids looked at me. I could see that the boy had dark brown hair that had curvy bangs like my brother Richard's hair and some blue/red faint highlights. Highlights on a boy? What was with these people? He had shimmering blue eyes that reminded me of someone. He acted brave, but his eyes showed fear. "Stay away from the boy or else!" I said. "Or else what?" sneered the skinny girl. "Or else I'll tell Mr. Ginetti over there that you're bullying that kid and all three of you will get detention!" I said showing no fear. I knew that my "or else" was pretty bad, but surprisingly the leader showed fear. She stepped away from the guy, and all three girls formed together. "Fine." the leader said before walking away with her group. I walked over to the boy. "You OK?" I asked. "Ya, I'm fine and thanks for helping me." he said. "Your welcome, and I'm Katie Roy." as I said my name, something changed on his face. Instead of being shy, his expression became unreadable. I was curious, but didn't ask why he suddenly changed. "I'm Cody Smith." he said with a small smile. "Well, I better go if I'm not gonna be late for 1st hour. See ya later Cody!" I said with a smile as I walked towards my locker. _Those eyes...I can't get them out of my head._ I thought. _Can his eyes be...no, his eyes can not be Autobots. That's impossible. Transformers aren't real. I need to take a break from reading Transformers stories on the internet for awhile._ But as I got through my 1st hour, I just couldn't dismiss the thought.

Warned you this would be long! I bet you can guess who the characters are, and maybe what this story will be about. You can tell me by PM (private messaging) me, or writing a review. :) I'm just gonna see if I can get to Chapter 11 like in my first story "Transformers Become Pokemon". So it might be some days before I update my first story. But I will do it!:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

1st hour was FINALLY over. Being a singer, I auditioned for the advanced choir at FMS, and got in. A concert was coming up, and my teacher was making us work hard. This resulted a sore throat for the rest of the day until lunch. I walked to my locker, and entered Mr. Ginetti's classroom as the 1-minute-remaining-until-class-starts bell rang. I sat down in my seat, and started reading the book I brought. The guy next to me, Chase, suddenly tapped me on the shoulder, making me look over at him. "Hey Katie," Chase said. "Ya?" I replied. "Is that guy new here?" he said. I turned my head towards the front table, and saw a familiar boy. _Cody Smith._ I thought. He was moving his blue/red streaks with his hand and looked nervous at being the center of attention, but relaxed when he saw me. He gave me a small smile, and I smiled back. "Class," said Mr. Ginetti. "we have a new student in team B today who is joining this class. Tell us a little about yourself Cody." (Author's Note: In this story, FMS's sixth grade students are separated into four groups, team A, B, C, and D. Katie's in team B, and so is Cody and a lot of other kids and teachers.) "Well," Cody started. "My name is Cody Smith, and I'm 11 years old. I used to live in New York City, and I went to Merdief Middle School. I moved here to Michigan because of my dad's work, and I'm glad to be here." My class did polite applause. "Well Cody, you can sit over there next to Katie Roy. Katie, where are you?" said Mr. Ginetti. "I'm right here Mr. Ginetti." I said raising my hand. "I'm sure Katie can help you with what we are doing right now." Mr. Ginetti said as Cody walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. "I once again am glad you helped me with those bullies before school Katie." Cody whispered. "You can stop saying thanks, it's no big deal." I whispered back. "Oh, it is a big deal. Those girls were always mean to me." he whispered. I was about to ask what he mean't when Mr. Ginetti started teaching the lesson we were learning today. When Mr. Ginetti finally stopped, I opened my mouth to ask what Cody mean't when the bell rang. Cody quickly gathered his things and left the room in a hurry. I could only be curious after that. _OK, what was behind the words when he said "Those girls were always mean to me"? I wonder if my thoughts about him being an you-know-what are actual becoming true...Fantasy Katie. Fantasy, science fiction, not real. Keep it under control, and don't accuse Cody from New York to actually be...him. Besides, the books/movies/TV shows usually take place in Nevada, and this is Michigan. Note to self: lighten up on Transformers until I stop seeing Cody_. I had no idea how hard that would be.

Hey, Katie and Cody are in 2nd hour together! And they are sitting next to each other, Cody said some strange words, and don't you think it's weird that they just keep on seeing each other? The truth will be revealed later on (sorry), and I mean WAY later on, and then some weird things are really gonna start happening... Anyway, 3rd hour is next, and with that is Chapter 3. See you in a few minutes! :D New Update: It might be awhile till I update, for my house lost power. I'm using a friend's computer right now, so sorry. :(


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, I got power at my house! This means I can work on a chapter or two today!

_Chapter 3_

I was actually looking forward to 3rd hour. It was my favorite subject: Advanced Language Arts. And it was with my BFF, Sunny. I needed to relax from all of my strange encounters with Cody, and what better way could I relax then with my BFF? I sat down in my seat next to her, and held my breath as I stared at the door, seeing if a certain person I know comes in. He did. *sighs* "Ah man, I had enough of Cody for one day..." I muttered to myself. I was starting to get a little freaked out with the fact that I keep on seeing Cody, but easily dismissed the feeling. My ALA teacher, Mrs. Orfrey walked over to where Cody was. "3rd hour," Mrs. Orfrey started. "this is Cody Smith, and he's new to FMS. Cody's going to be in this hour, and I decided to put him in the empty seat near Katie Roy. Katie, can you please show Cody where you are?" My body got cold as Mrs. Orfrey said my name. _Oh my gosh, this is NOT some strange coincidence. I mean seriously, Cody's near me in 2nd and 3rd hour. Something's up..._ I thought. I raised my hand to show where I was. "Ah, there's Katie Cody. You can sit across from her." Mrs. Orfrey said. I saw Cody look pleased with the fact that I was near him._ Um...does he like me around him?_ I thought. I could tell I was slightly blushing. As he sat down, Cody grinned and said "Weird bring near you again huh?" I could only blush harder. Thankfully, we were just reading in class today, so I could just focus on my book and not Cody. I was deep in thought about warrior cats when the bell rang. _Thank God it's time for lunch. Hopefully Cody will have B or C lunch and not A like me._ But as I thought this, a nagging feeling told me I was wrong. And that somebody besides random sixth graders and Sunny would sit at my table during lunch.

What is going on with Cody? And OK, I admit some romance will be in here, so the rating will be K+ now (still no inappropriate language, swear words, etc will appear though :)). Also no kissing or anything like that will be in here. And when I said "warrior cats" I was referring to one of my favorite book series EVER "Warriors", which is about warrior cats. Chapter 4 = tomorrow. :)

Oh, and nothing belongs to me, except Katie, Cody, the kids, teachers/adults, and the school. I should have said this a while ago. :)


	4. Chapter 4

OK, sooo maybe or maybe not Puppypokedog was telling the truth about most stuff? I said MOST stuff, not everything! Maybe or maybe not he will be Optimus Prime? I seriously don't wanna give that much away! Argh! (breathes hard then relaxes) *sighs* OK, I feel better now. Now, as I was saying earlier, there will be no kissing or anything except for the parent-to-child kisses. I really don't wanna blurt out the whole story to everybody, so that's all I'm saying. Enjoy. :)

_Chapter 4_

I was right. I didn't know it at the time, but Cody _did_ have my lunch time. I saw him sitting down at an almost-empty table. _How is all of this possible? I mean, is this a dream or something and Cody is made-up? What the heck?! Chill Katie, chill. I can still talk to Sunny, and Cody can't do anything about it._ I smiled to myself. _I'll make sure I can talk to Suns. Or Sun. Or just keep her name as Sunny! Man, I should keep track of those names! Wait, I'm getting off topic. All I need to do is get a table for Suns, and talk to her. Just like every day._ I raced across the cafeteria, and finding an all-empty table for once (thankfully not near Cody), sat down and waited for Sunny. As I ate my peanut butter sandwich, I saw Sunny walk in. I stood up, and ran towards her. I then walked the few steps to my table with her, and saw that Cody had moved from his table to ours. He smiled politely at me, and I smiled as best as I could without screaming. "H-hey Cody." I stammered. "Hey Cody." said Sunny. "Hi Katie and Sunny." he said. "Mind if I sit with you two?" When he said "you two", he looked at me. I quickly looked away."No problem!" Suns said cheerfully. "Great!" said Cody. I quietly continued eating my sandwich, while Suns and Cody had a conversation. I quickly finished my lunch since I didn't talk to Suns, and got out my book to start reading. I didn't know it, but Cody wasn't really paying attention to Sunny, really to me. He gazed at me with a questionable expression, and then turned back to Sunny to pay attention to her.

Lunch was over before I knew it, and I hurried to my locker. Cody still stared at me as I ran away from him. Western Global Studies was next, my least favorite hour. Knowing that Cody would probably be here, I sighed as I sat down in my seat. Once again, here he was. I figured that the usual "I'm the new kid" introduction would be coming, so I zoned out. I was deep in thinking. _What is Cody doing in so many places? How is he able to do this? Why is he so interested in me? When-_ I snapped my attention to the front of the room when my teacher, Ms. Phillip started teaching the lesson. Cody was away from me for one. Thank God I'm away from him for a little while. When the bell rang, I walked quickly towards my locker. As I started putting my things away, Cody came up from behind me and said "Hey Katie, can I talk to you-" "Sorry Cody, but I got to go or else I'll be late for Health and Fitness." I said, interrupting him. I hurried on towards one of the gyms, leaving Cody in the dust. I failed to notice his eerily calm face.

I probably can manage Chapter 5 in today. When I first mentioned Sunny in this chapter, I thought of Sunstreaker, how Sideswipe called him Sunny sometimes, unlike in Chapter 3. I was just looking for a random name for my BFF when Sunny popped in. It's a girl's name, so I went with it. No, she's not actually Sunstreaker. Just a really nice girl. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Told you I could fit in Chapter 5 today. :) Here it is.

_Chapter 5_

It seemed like God was taking pity on me for running into Cody so many times today, for he wasn't in Mrs. Kent's OR Mrs. Gove's class (we share two classes at once). But his pity was over in 6th hour-math. Once again, new kid introductions, sits near-no FAR away from me(WOO WHO!) and the lesson. Factions...test...whatever. As it did on rare occasions, the bell was my freedom. FINALLY I could actually have a friendly conversation with Sunny-on the bus! I DID expect Cody to have a seat to himself, waiting for somebody to sit with him. But I DIDN'T expect Sunny of all people to sit with him and not me. All alone in my seat, I tried holding back tears but couldn't stop a few from coming down. I stared at the yellow Camaro with black racing stripes that looked exactly like Bumblebee from the "Transformers" movies that was in the parking lot another of the many times, knowing that Sunny was right. Transformers isn't real, so this Camaro can't be Bumblebee. I can't believe that Sunny would sit with somebody other than me though, for we sat next to each other everyday for like, forever. I now know that the yellow Camaro that looks like Bumblebee isn't stalking me since I see...it a lot, but just some person/people who own the/a car. Something I didn't notice was that even though the Camaro looked empty, it started up on it's own once my bus was away from view, and followed the bus. Or really, me. And Cody Smith.

Once Mrs. H took me home, I would be away from Cody, away from Sunny who betrayed me. I know that I'm being selfish, but being so close to an outcast-this would have happened unless Sunny became my BFF-makes it hard for me. It just seems like my only friend and best friend is gone now. I looked around the road for the familiar white van, and stopped when my gaze laded on a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. The Camaro from school. I started to freak out, for I almost screamed and actually opened my mouth to when I barely got a hold of my self. I continued looking for the white van, but saw none. _OK, then maybe Yia Yia and Babou picked me up?_ I thought._ No small gray car...Mom? No light blue van. DAD?!...No black van. Where is my family?_ I sat down on a bench, and looked up to see Cody standing over me. "What?" I muttered. _He gets off my stop? This will be one long trimester._ "Um Katie? My dad called your mom to see if it was OK for him to pick you up with me, and your mom said OK. So...come on." he said. "How did your dad know my mom and my phone number?" I asked. "Oh, we moved into this neighborhood recently and my parents met your parents. They exchanged phone numbers." "Oh, OK." I said. I started to stand up but froze when Cody walked over to...you guessed it, the Camaro. I quickly unfroze and walked toward the car's door, where Cody held it open.I sat down in the passenger seat. A man (who I assumed was Cody's dad) put the front seat forward, and Cody climbed into the back seat. I buckled up my seat belt, and Cody's dad got in. "Hi Katie. I'm Mr. Smith, Cody's father. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand for me to shake. I shook it back. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Smith. I'm Katie Roy." Mr. Smith smiled. And started driving. I couldn't help but take a peak at the steering wheel to see if the Autobot symbol was there, like in the movies. It wasn't. Mr. Smith had blond hair with some black highlights at the end that was combed. He had those same freaky blue eyes and kind smile as Cody. Since Mr. Smith probably didn't know where my house was, I closed the book I was reading on my lap, and said to Mr. Smith "Do you need to know where my house is?" "Without looking at me, he answered. "Sure." "OK, keep on going straight." "Turn right." "Keep going straight." "Turn left." "Turn left." "My house is the first one on the right."Mr. Smith pulled up on my driveway. I opened the door. "Thanks Mr. Smith." "Your welcome Katie. I can do this again if you want. I have the time." "I would like it to happen, but only if my mom says yes. Anyway, bye." I smiled. "Bye Katie! See you in school tomorrow!" said Cody. I waved behind my back as I opened my garage door and entered my house. 

"Phew, being human is hard." said Cody once Katie was inside. "I didn't expect you of all people to say something like like." teased Mr. Smith. "Bumblebee, I'm just a human boy now. A kid. My personality changed." Cody retorted. Bumblebee just sighed as he took down his holoform and drove to their home.

The Camaro that looked like Bumblebee and "stalked" Katie IS Bumblebee! I thought this would be a nice twist, for ya know, "Bumblebee is a real!". Hey, and "I'm just a human boy now." might mean something later in the future...DUH DUH DUM! see you guys/girls later! :D


	6. Chapter 6

I'm pretty happy because of yesterday, when I made Chapter 4 and 5, I feel like inspiration is coming faster to me. Unlike in my first story, when I made two chapters in a day which only totals up to about 1,350 words, Chapter 4 and 5's words total up to 1,600 at least. I'm happy at my progress in this story, so I'll just get on with the chapter. :)

_Chapter 6_

I was so exhausted because of my times with Cody, that I forgot today was Friday. Yay, weekend is here! My exhaustion suddenly gone, I went to the bathroom, took all of the things out of my backpack, called my mom, and went on the computer while eating a snack. This was my schedule almost every weekday. I was really exited to play Minecraft, for I heard the new update called 1.7.2 came out today (Author's Note: Yes, I know it already came out. Just living in the past in this story). I was also excited because I finally thought up of something to build, nothing like a house or road or whatever. I'd make Gigi Grant's lantern, which is from the Monster High movie 13 Wishes. It was going to be gold and yellow, and standing straight up. There was actually going to be room inside to live in, so the lantern would be 3D dimensional. Just thinking of Monster High made me think of the 2013 theme song:

_We are monsters we are proud. We are monsters say it loud. High school's a horror can't get out of my bed. Everybody's talking but it's not in my head. They say-don't be different be like them instead. But they can't keep us down 'cuz we're Monster High-bred._

_The clock is striking thirteen. Whoa oh oh-_

_Stop Katie! Concentrate on Minecraft! On making the lantern! _I quickly thought. I started making the base when I stopped. I forgot to check my emails. _I'll do it now._ I thought. I closed out Minecraft, and opened up my inbox to my school email account. I saw I had several emails from Sunny, telling me how awesome Transformers Cybertron was. I couldn't help but smile. I emailed Suns the first episode, and now she's gaga for it-I didn't even know she liked Transformers! One email said: "Can you tell me if Bumblebee is in here?" Another said: "I really like Starscream." A third said: "Can you email me the 4th episode? I can't find it on Youtube." I replied to all of them with: "Bumblebee isn't in here. Instead of him is Hot Shot. I like Starscream too. I email the 4th episode soon. :)" And I did just so, for it took me only a second. I was about to go back to Minecraft when a new email popped in. I read who it was from. It said: "cjsmith" _OK, obviously Cody something-that-starts-with-a-J Smith._ I thought. _But how did he get my email address? Oh ya, you can search for it. I totally forgot. Whatever. But what made him email me? _I opened it up, and what I read made me frozen. "Go in to the woods that are next to your house. I have a surprise for you." I cant believe it. Just when I thought I was free from Cody, he came back. *sighs* Wouldn't hurt, right? I put my winter jacket on and my sneakers, and went outside. I walked next door to where my special Warriors place is. Now, you're probably wondering, what is a Warriors place? Well, ya know how I said I was reading the Warriors book series? Well this is my own book series-outside. I found this place last year ago, and found that it resembled some places in the books. I am the oldest kid on my street, so nobody ever wanted to play with me so I played here when I wanted to get away from my brother Richard. I know this sounds silly, but I pretend to be warrior cats. It's interesting when you've done it for almost a year. Anyway, I leaped over the big log at the entrance, and slowed my pace down to a walk. I entered the place where the gathering rock was (once again, know it's silly). Seeing that nobody was here, I climbed up the rock and stood on it. I looked out into the distance, then quickly jumped down, for I'd never know when Cody would come. I waited for a few minutes more, and then I saw him. I slowly walked over to him. "You wanted to show me something?" I asked. Cody nodded. "Follow me." he said. I followed out to the path where the road was. Cody continued to walk along the side of the road, heading right. He stopped a short while's away, in front of a house. I noticed some moving trucks. "This is where I live. I wanted to surprise you with showing you around it. Come on." he said. I tried not to think about what would happen in the future. Cody coming over to my house every single day, wanting to play with. That would be a nightmare. I politely followed him, eyeing Mr. Smith's Camaro. Just wanting to do it for fun, I took two fingers and pointed them towards my eyes, then the Camaro, my eyes, and the Camaro again. This meant "I'm watching you." I just couldn't resist doing that, for the thing stalked me! I could swear that the Camaro moved forward a little bit. Starting to get scared, I stepped inside Cody's house, and let me tell you, it was HUGE! We were in the main hallway, near the stairs that I figured went to the family's rooms. The ceiling was at least 20-feet tall I think, for it was pretty big from the inside. I stood there, just gazing in awe. A woman with Cody's brown hair and blue streaks and those just plain freaky blue eyes came forward, smiling. Blue streaks. Blue streak. Bluestreak. He he he he. "Hello Katie. My name is Natalie Smith, Cody's mother." she said. "Hi Mrs. Smith. I'm Katie Roy." I said back. "Do you want to meet my family?" Cody asked. "Sure." I said. "Hey everybody! Come down here!" Mrs. Smith yelled. Soon, two boys and a man were down here with us. "Katie," said Mrs. Smith. "This is my husband John Smith, and my other sons Steven and Felix." Mr. Smith smiled brightly at me, Steven looked like I was gorgeous (and let me tell you, I'm not), and Felix just scowled. _What's up with him?_ I wondered. _And does Steven have a crush on me?_ I tried not to blush, thankfully (barely) managing it, and giggled silently because his name was Steven. Why was I giggling? It wasn't because I was making fun of him or anything, but in Transformers Prime, lots of people say that one or some or all Vehicon/s are named Steve. And their's Steven. Just add an N. The Steve was always in the bad or funny situations. It was hilarious. Steven had blond hair with MORE blue streaks (Does almost all of this family have blue streaks?!), and Felix just had black hair. _Good, I was sick of just seeing streaks_. I thought. _But I AM tired of seeing those creepy blue eyes. They look just like the color of Autobot's optics._ "Hi everyone. I'm Katie Roy, and it's nice to meet you all." I said, smiling. Steven blushed for reasons I can not understand, and Felix still scowled. "I think I should be going now, so bye and thanks for showing me your family Cody." I said, heading towards the door. "Wait! You can stay here Katie. You can play with me." Cody said. I froze in my tracks. Somebody wanted to play with me? Is this a dream? "O-OK Cody. I guess I can stay for a little while." I finally managed. "But only for an hour because then my mom gets home and if I'm not there, she'll probably call 911." I added. "No problem, I'll call your mom." said Mrs. Smith. "Really? Thanks!" I said cheerfully. "Your welcome." she said with a smile. "Come on Katie, I'll show you my room!" Cody said, grabbing my hand. This made me blush, and I turned my head towards Steven and Felix. Felix just left, but Steven slowly followed us. _This is going to be a long day._ I thought as Cody and I raced up the stairs.

I know this is my longest chapter ever. But I didn't want to stop writing, and this took me over three hours! Steven has something on his mind, Felix is just plain rude, Mrs. Smith is like the kindest mom EVER, Mr. Smith has a Camaro that Katie sweared moves (DUH DUH DUMMMMMM!), and Cody is as nice as ever. Next time: Feelings revealed! Chapter 7 is the play session. :D

I don't own the Monster High 2013 theme song. Or Minecraft. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Continuing on from Chapter 6, Katie met Cody's family, and now are playing together. (Know it sounds babyish, but hey, I wanted this to happen!)

_Chapter 7_

Cody was holding my hand as he dragged me to what I guessed was his room. I was just embarrassed, for he was holding my hand. I did NOT expect a BOY to do this. As we entered Cody's room, he said "Welcome to my room." And...wow. I...it was...so...amazing. Optimus Prime was everywhere. Posters on the walls, all of the books, all of the movies, a lot of the DVDs, action figures, toys, KRE-O guys, pictures, drawings, even a bedspread of Optimus Prime. I don't think ANYBODY could top his room. I whistled. "Wow. I didn't know you liked Transformers." I said. "Ya, I'm kind of a maniac for Optimus Prime as you can see." he said, starting to look embarrassed. "Uh, duh! It's amazing!" I said with a grin. Cody looked shocked. "A-a-amazing?" he stammered. "Uh, ya! I have no idea how you got all of this stuff!" I said. Just then, Steven walked in. "Um, I could, uh, show you my, uh, room too Katie." He said, looking embarrassed. "What's wrong with that? Sure." I said with a shrug. Steven instantly seemed to brighten up. "Follow me!" he said cheerfully. _OK, I just got some proof that Steven has a thing for me._ I thought. I followed him out of Cody's room. Cody just stood there with an expressionless face. I walked towards Steven's room. I know I said Cody's room was amazing, but I couldn't even find words for Steven's. It was like my dream room. Instead of Optimus everywhere, Smokescreen was everywhere. My favorite Autobot (in real life too) is Smokescreen from Transformers Prime, and there was no Generation 1 Smokescreen or whatever, just Prime Smokescreen. I also...maybe (this is embarrassing)...have a little...crush on Smokescreen. I just love how he sounds, how he looks, how he acts, etc. I couldn't help myself when I first saw him in Transformers Prime (real life too). So instead of having wide eyes and an open mouth, I had closed, dreamy eyes and a smile. *sighs happily* "Smokescreen." I said. Steven suddenly looked hurt. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No, it's just that...this is all Transformers Prime Smokescreen, and I may or may not have developed a crush on him. Know it sounds crazy and weird, but I can't help it." I said, still being dreamy. (And for reasons I have no idea why), Steven suddenly started blushing madly. My back was towards him though, so I didn't notice it. "Uh...maybe you should go do stuff with Cody now." He said softly. "Whatever. I wanna be with both of you, for several reasons." I said, still in the trance. This made Steven blush even more, so by now his cheeks were as red as juicy apples. "Uh...OK Katie. Well then...come on." He said, grabbing my hand (why do these people keep on trying to hold my hand?!). This snapped me out of the trance, and by the time I realized ANOTHER person was holding my hand, we were already back in Cody's room. "Uh...what do you want to do Katie?" asked Cody.

_Later_

I had THE BEST time EVER! I was playing all of these Transformers video games, we were playing with the action figures, I showed Cody and Steven how to play Minecraft, and more. It was the best time I ever had with some boys, excluding my family of course. I TOTALLY want to do it again sometime. Luckily, I didn't have homework for the weekend, so I wouldn't have to do it tonight, Saturday, and Sunday. I was walking home through my Warriors place, and it was getting dark (the daylight saving times thingy was going on, so it was getting dark an hour earlier). I could see in the dark, but I didn't see the shape behind me. It watched me as I entered my house, until finally going away.

"Have you seen our target?" said a rough female voice. "Yes, my master." said the figure's voice. "Now, continue to follow our target, and go out with the plan. Do you understand?" said the rough female's voice. "Of course, master." said the figure's voice. "Good. Now do what you're told." said the rough voice. "Yes, master." the figure said. She closed the phone up, and stared at the girl's house. _Soon we will get her._ Thought the girl. _Soon we will get...Katie Roy._

Oh ya! Mysterious females! Being a girl myself, I felt like females should be more important in here than the males, for if you know Transformers, they're mostly male, and there's not many females. And...(sings in a sing-song voice) Steven has a thing for Katie! He he he. I told you there would be some romance in here, and NO, ABSOLUTELY NO KISSING (besides the family kisses)! And some girls want Katie! I love when things like this happen, mysterious people want to get somebody/something, and their identity/s then gets revealed later (which will be true). I had trouble thinking of a good plot line for this chapter, so please tell me if it is as good as all of my other chapters ( don't think so though)! Oh, and today is Friday, and then there's the weekend, so I have a lot of time to write new chapters. :) See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanksgiving break is on Wedsnesday, then ends Monday. And I'm not going out of town, so I can write a lot of chapters hopefully. :D

_Chapter 8_

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen, and saw my mom making tacos for dinner. _Mmm, tacos with extra cheese, and ketchep, and..._"Did you have a fun time at Cody's?" she asked, interupting my thoughts. Ya, I met his family and we did all sorts of stuff." I answered. I then said "I'm going on my DS!". I walked upstairs to my room, where my dark blue DSIXL was. I picked it up, and went back downstairs. I settled down into my favorite orange chair, and began playing my game. It was called Transformers War For Cybertron: Autobots, and you might be familar with it. I loved action games (course not T or M rated games, but I wouldn't even want to play those), so I easily got obsessed with Transformers. It was my favorite DS game. I was playing it until dinner time, where I closed my DS and sat down for dinner.

_Later_

I settled back down in my orange chair, eager for the movie to start. We have a family movie night on Fridays, so I was excited to see the movie. Since Family Video didn't have anything good, my parents said I could pick out the movie (which led to arguments with Richard). I was trying to pick out a movie, for I was trying to find something that the whole family would like, so Monster High: 13 Wishes was out (aw...). I finally decided to choose my favorite movie out of everything, Transformers. It was the first one, and my favorite out of all three movies (I want Transformers 4: Age of Extinction which comes out on June 27, 2014 to be better though). I was so into it I forgot to ask for some snacks. After eating those, I really got into the movie, and it was my favoritte part now. It was when Sam and Mikaela meet the Autobots. I was staring intently at the big TV. I was like this until the movie was over, and I had to go to bed. After brushing my teeth, I took my glasses off, opened my blinds up, and settled down for the night, moving my long black hair onto my pillow and off my bed. My mom then said good night, kisses, and I closed my eyes. I thought to myself _Why is Cody and his family so...strange? How do they all have eyes that are the same as Autobot's optics? Why is Cody so friendly to me? OK, he might just be being nice, but maybe not. Why is Steven REALLY obsessed with Smokescreen, and Cody REALLY obsessed with Optimus Prime? Does Steven have a crush on me? Eh, I'll just accep... _I fell asleep.

_Later_

Around midnight, a large shadow was looking through Katie's open window. Bumblebee peeked inside Katie's room, and saw that she was asleep. She was smiling and muttered "Ryan...I love you...". _Weird._ Bumblebee thought. He looked around her room searching for the item he needs. Or really, what the Autobots need. He looked under her nightstand, and saw a big purple journal. _Aha!_ Bumblebee thought. And as quietly as he came, he transformed into his vehicle mode, and drove away quietly.

Ooo, what is with Bumblebee, and why was he looking for Katie's journal? And who is Ryan? Sorry for this being a short chapter, but I had so much work yesterday that I stayed up to 1:00 AM. And I wake up at 6:30 AM. So I'm exhausted. Sorry if there are mistakes, for my computer mysteriously won't turn on, and I'm using my laptop which doesn't have a spell checker or whatever on Fanfiction. So right now I will take a nap, so see ya'll later. (Why did I say "ya'll"?!) :D


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! It's Thanksgiving break, so I have a lot of time to write chapters! I thought up of something last night. I was thinking that after this story is on like Chapter 15 or something, I would go make a story about _Cody's_ view in this story. So until then, I'll keep on updating. :D

_Chapter 9_

I woke up with a yawn. It was Saturday, so all new episodes on Cartoon Network would be on all morning. I looked over at my clock that is on my nightstand. It read 8:28 AM. Perfect. I thought. I grabbed my glasses and raced downstairs into the family room. The new Pokemon show would be on in 2-wait, make that 1- minute. I grabbed the TV remote, pressed the power button, and settle down into my chair. Last night was weird. I woke up around midnight feeling like somebody or something was watching me. After that, I fell back asleep and dreamed about Transformers (mainly Bumblebee) and Cody for some reason. It got me thinking that there was something that had to do with Bumblebee and Cody. After all, I never dreamed about Transformers-I just made up all of my Transformers dreams. So something was up. My thoughts were interrupted as the Pokemon show began. Unfortunately, it was one of those lame ones, like the kind that has barely any fighting. Apparently, Ash fond an Amulet Coin, and when he goes to bed, he wakes up to see Iris, Cilan, Axew, and Pikachu having Beheeyem faces and acting strangely. He gets Pikachu's Beheeyem face off, but nobody else's. I was trying hard to concentrate on the show and not my own thoughts when the doorbell rang. I hesitated from standing up and opening the door. I really love Pokemon, so I didn't want to miss the show. But a second ring from the bell made me sigh, and I walked over to the main hallway and opened the front door. There stood Cody, looking bright and smiling. "Can you play?" he asked. _This is just like how I imagined it._ I thought (which I mentioned in a previous chapter). _Cody coming over to my house to play._ I yawned. "Hey Cody, and the answer is no. I just woke up, so I'm still in my PJ's. And I get dressed around 11:00 AM on Saturdays. And why did you get up so early on a Saturday?" I said. I thought I saw a tiny smile on Cody's face, which appeared when I said "Saturday". I was confused. "Oh," he said. "I'll just swing by later then OK?" It looked like Cody forced a smile. I just sleepily smiled and waved, closing the door. _I think I just hurt Cody's feelings._ I thought._ Whatever, I'll make it up to him later. Now back to the Pokemon show..._

Cody silently growled and balled up his fist. "I knew I shouldn't have come by this early." he said aloud. "She was still waking up. And she didn't eat breakfast or get her clothes on. Ugh!" He walked fast towards the yellow Camaro. "Any luck?" said Mr. Smith. "No Bumblebee. She was still waking up." "Oh." said Bumblebee (AN: In this story, Bumblebee can talk when he's using his holoform. Just not when he's just a giant robot.). "Did you have any luck locating the journal?" Cody asked. "Yes, I saw it yesterday through Katie's window. It's located under her nightstand." said Bumblebee. "Good. I'll try to see if I can get it later today." said Cody. And with that conversation done, Bumblebee drove away.

I like doing chapters this way now, Katie's view then what happens when she's not around or whatever. And back to the story I said I was making. I'm thinking of calling it something like "I'm Not Human: Cody's View" or "I'm Not Normal: A Story Based on Cody's View from "I'm Not Human"". I really don't know what! Please PM me or write a review for title suggestions, for I want to get the story over with. I'll also start a poll for title suggestions. :D


End file.
